Trust Me to Catch You
by AlexandriaBlack
Summary: Hermione Granger is a respected healer in the wizarding world. At a soiree, she's faced with the guy who broke her heart. What do you do when the one who broke your heart wants you back?


**So I know I haven't updated my two other stories in awhile, but I just started work and they're giving me an insane amount of hours. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about them and I'll try to finish a chapter in the next couple of days. I wrote this one shot for you while you wait :). It's my first try at a one shot so I hope it's not too bad. Happy reading!**

Hermione Granger could see him from the corner of her eye. He moved gracefully on the dance floor and she was amazed that his date could keep up. She looked like the type that was quite daft, if she was being honest, but who was she to judge? That seemed to be his type now anyways. Hermione was annoyed that Pansy and Ginny had dragged her to this party, because they knew she didn't want to go. It happened exactly 6 months ago today. 6 months ago, he broke her heart and she had yet to recover. If it was up to her, she would be watching Pride and Prejudice, The Notebook, How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days and all those cute movies while eating a nice tub of ice cream. Instead, they dragged her to a party full of press to show that she wasn't heartbroken about her breakup with him and that she had moved

on like he had. He was pictured in magazines and newspapers with different women every week ever since they broke up. To say that it hurt her was an understatement.

The only reason she was invited to this exclusive party was because she was a respected healer. Hermione was the youngest person to ever become a full fledged healer in the history of healers and that had quickly put her up there with the best healers in the world. She was the Head of the Spell Damage Department, the youngest woman to become a head healer and everyone seeked her out. Hermione didn't care whether the person was the poorest person on the street or the wealthiest person there was, she treated everyone the same way. Another reason they seeked her out was for the compassion that she has been known for all her life. Being best friends with Pansy Parkinson and

Ginny Weasley also put her high up there too.

Looking through the flurry of different coloured dresses, Hermione spotted Pansy dancing with Harry Potter, her best friend. Pansy was the editor-in-chief of an extremely popular and successful magazine and held a lot of influence in the fashion world. She rivalled the American's Anna Wintour and was known for having elegance, grace and style. She was a fashion icon in the wizarding world and everyone loved to hear what she had to say. There were rumours that she survived on champagne and caviar every day, but Hermione was sure that the world would be shocked at the Pansy Parkinson that she knew. When it was just them, Pansy wears a ratty old t-shirt she's had forever, old jeans and sneakers. She's not picky about food and she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. The main reason they were so close though was because of Ginny.

Ginny Weasley was also famous in the fashion world. She quickly became a designer after graduating and her clothes were a hit. She incorporated both muggle and wizarding clothes and made them quite fashionable to wear. She had stores everywhere in Europe and was branching out to the United States and to Japan. Ginny met Pansy when Pansy's magazine was doing a spread on Ginny's clothes back

when she was just beginning to create clothes. Pansy was in charge of the article and finally after thousands of hours were incorporated in making that article, Pansy and Ginny had found a million things in common. They sometimes challenged each others fashion opinions, but they always settled on a decision before long. To the press, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley were all successful, famous and talented woman who were best friends and had all the right friends. They didn't know that they were best friends when they were all just starting out in the real world after school and they knew who each other were.

Ginny was actually here tonight with Blaise Zabini and Hermione couldn't be happier for them. They balanced each other out just like Pansy and Harry did. Harry and Ginny had gone out for a couple of years after school, but quickly found out that they weren't meant to be together and were better off as best friends. They had the strongest friendship Hermione had ever seen and supported each other 100%. The world was nervous for Ginny's reaction when they found out Harry and Pansy were dating but little did they know that it was actually Ginny who set them up. Ginny had recognized that they would be good for each other and they were right. Harry and Pansy kept each other grounded and stopped the fame from going to each others heads while not being afraid to tell the other one that they're wrong. The press thought it was a fairytale couple, the-Boy-Who-Lived-Again and The Most Influential Person in fashion. It made them all laugh of course.

Ginny and Pansy were actually the ones who dressed her for the occasion. Pansy did Hermione's hair in a cute side bun with a few strands loose in front with her fringe straightened to show off her long slender neck. Ginny gave Hermione a cute little red dress that fell to just above her knees with sexy black peep toe high heels. According to Ginny and Pansy, she looked absolutely gorgeous, but Hermione felt a bit awkward. Maybe it was just her situation, but she just didn't feel it.

Hermione suddenly felt suffocated by the amount of couples twirling around on the dance floor in a graceful manner, that she left to go out on the terrace. It was a warm summer night with a breeze that warmed her skin when it caressed her. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was nearing a full moon and she couldn't get over how gorgeous it was. Being out here brought back a flurry of memories that she was desperately trying to keep out of her head. It hurt her too much to think of them.

xxx

_After her date said about the 20th perverted comment to her, Hermione decided to escape. Her date was such a slime ball and she couldn't believe she was stuck with him all night. It had only been a couple of hours and she had to stay until the end. It was a charity ball and it was raising money for her to use for research in the Spell Damage Department at St. Mungo's and she was desperate because the hospital _

_wasn't doing too good. After asking him to get her a drink, she escaped outdoors for a bit of fresh air before she faced her monster of a date. It was the last time she was going to let someone set her up on a date again. _

_"Having a rough night?" a voice behind her asked._

_"You could say that," she laughed when she discovered who the voice belonged to. _

_"Yeah, my date is horrible too so I wouldn't worry about it too much. She can't get over how she's in the same room as the Pansy Parkinson and the Ginny Weasley. She's insufferable," he said._

_They had been on friendly terms for years, so it didn't really bother her to talk to him. They weren't enemies and they weren't friends, they were just acquaintances. _

_"Yeah my date is a skeeze bag. He keeps going on about perverted things that no one wants to hear about. That's the last time I'm letting Padma Patil set me up. At work, she had this great idea that we would go well together, but as you can see, she was wrong..." she trailed off. _

_He laughed, "Yeah I saw that he was hitting on a bunch of women near the bar. We shouldn't let our dates ruin this amazing night. You look beautiful and I know that I look good, so we should be each others dates. What do you say?"_

_"I say, let's do it. I'm determined to have a good time," Hermione said as she followed him in the room. _

_As they entered the room, everyone seemed to stop and look at them surprised. They kept walking to the dance floor and for the rest of the night they held true to their word, they had an incredible time. They soon decided to be each others dates to events which worked out wonderfully for them._

_xxx_

_The snow was falling all around them, but they didn't notice due to their happiness. They hadn't told each other yet, but they were pretty positive that they loved each other with no idea that it was mutual. Hermione had never been happier, she had a great job, amazing friends and he was definitely indescribable. Sure they didn't agree on certain things, but they always found a way to agree in the end._

_"What's going on in that big head of yours?" he asked as they were walking. _

_"Just thinking about how good life is," Hermione replied._

_"I agree. Life is good and I hope it stays this way. So did you know that my mother loves you?" he mentioned. _

_Hermione shook her head, "No I had no idea, are you sure you're not bluffing?"_

_"I'm serious, she does. She keeps asking me when we're going to get married," he laughed. _

_Hermione paused as she pictured it and she couldn't help but love the idea. She never really cared to get married at this age, but if it was to him, she would do it in a heartbeat. _

_"Oh nice and what did you say?" she laughed. _

_"That I would think about it," he grinned. _

_The grin was quickly washed off his face when something cold hit his face. Hermione quickly whistled innocently, but he knew that she was the one that threw the snowball since they were alone. He quickly grabbed some snow and threw it at her but missed. He cursed and quickly repeated the process while she was throwing snowballs at him. The whole time they were laughing and having the time of their lives dodging and throwing snow at each other. After he recovered from shock, his aim improved quite a bit. Finally he neared her and tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. _

_"I win," he smirked. _

_"No way," she smiled. _

_"I'm pretty sure this means a win," he said as he pulled in closer to her face. _

_"No, I win," she said as she kissed him lightly. _

_He quickly kissed her again trying to put all his emotions into it. _

_After pulling away, he asked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_Hermione smiled, "I'd love to."_

_xxx_

_"I miss him Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. _

_"I know Hermione, but he'll be back soon. Who knew the two of you would get so close," Ginny smiled. _

_"He's just so amazing. There's this side of him that he hides from pretty much the world and makes me love him," she said. _

_"Wait... you love him?" Ginny asked. _

_Hermione smiled, "I'm completely in love with him and I don't know when I fell in love with him but I did."_

_"Wow, that's huge. I'm so happy for you Hermione! If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you," she said. _

_"Thanks, I just hope he comes back soon. I've never been apart from him for long since we started dating," Hermione said. _

_The girls talked for awhile and let their worries go. Ginny had been telling her about how she was going to set up Harry and Pansy and after thinking about it, Hermione realized that they would be a good match. No matter what they were talking about, Hermione couldn't get her mind off of him. He just completed her in a way that no one else had before and she loved that feeling. He was off on a business trip for a couple of weeks and he should be back in a couple of days but she felt like something was constantly missing. Hermione had never felt something so strong for someone and was surprised that she felt so strongly. They hadn't said 'I love you' yet, but she was pretty sure he felt _

_the same way. They had been going out for 7 months already, but it felt like just yesterday they were playing in the snow. Suddenly the door bell rang. _

_"Are you expecting anyone?" Ginny asked. _

_Hermione was confused, "No I wasn't. Hold on, I'll be right back."_

_Hermione walked to the door trying to figure out who would visit her at this time. Her thoughts immediately ran to him, but she knew it was impossible so she didn't dwell on the thought. She finally reached the door and opened it only to be surprised further. _

_"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked confused. _

_"These past two weeks have been torture without you. Everything reminded me of you and I couldn't get you out of my head. It's almost like I felt something was missing and that's when I realized what. You were missing. For the longest time I never thought that I would ever fall in _

_love, but I was wrong. I love you Hermione and I couldn't imagine ever living my life without you," he said out of breath because she assumed he ran up the stairs. _

_Hermione felt her heart swell, "I love you too. These weeks have been unbearable without you, I know exactly what you mean. I never want to be separated from you for that long. Wait, I thought you were supposed to come back in a few days?"_

_"I wrapped it up early, because I wanted to come back to you," he smiled as she kissed him lovingly. _

_"I love you," Hermione smiled. _

_"That's a good thing, because I love you too," he replied. _

_"Hermione, who's here?" Ginny called out. _

_"The man I've fallen completely in love with," she replied as she led him inside. _

_xxx_

_Hermione put away his uneaten supper once again. It seemed like they had drifted apart lately and it was really hurting her. He never showed up until after she was 'asleep' and left before she woke up. One day she asked him what was up, but he said that he was just really busy at work. She wanted to trust him, but the longer this was going on, the more she began to doubt that he was in the office. She wanted to believe that he would never cheat on her, but she was so close to losing it. Where was he? Blaise Zabini was his business partner and he had time to win Ginny over all the time. She knew deep down that something was wrong, but she had pushed it away. Hermione was so close to breaking it off, but she wanted to be sure before she did. With that thought in mind, she apparated to his work with his cold supper in a small box._

_"Excuse me miss, you're not allowed in there," his assistant told her as she approached his office door, but she ignored the assistant._

_Pushing open the door, she saw that her instincts were right. The moment she walked in they were leaning into each other and as much as Hermione wanted to scream at them to stop, she was frozen in shock. They were kissing and finally the supper she had made fell to the floor. That seemed to shock the couple in front of her and he looked up in surprise, regret and anger while she met his gaze with her own filled with hurt, anger, sadness and disgust. She was disgusted that she had been played as a fool this whole time. _

_"I brought you your supper, but I see you don't need it," Hermione said in disgust as she motioned to their forgotten supper. _

_"Hermione, wait..." he called out as she turned to walk away._

_"No, don't talk to me and don't you dare come near me again, I hate you," she said as she apparated away to their house._

_She quickly put an anti apparating spell, blocked the floo and protected the door as she packed all her stuff up and left to Ginny's. _

_When Ginny opened the door to a tear stained Hermione, she quickly let her in and Pansy and Ginny quickly hugged her and asked her what's wrong, when they knew exactly what had happened. _

_xxx_

_"Ginny, Pansy, I know she's here let me in," he yelled at them._

_"No, don't you think you've hurt her enough? Even Blaise knew what was happening and knew you were going to screw this up. How could you do that to her? Don't you think she's been through enough already? With everything that just happened you should know that this is the last thing she needs and of course you go and screw it all up," Ginny yelled at him. _

_"Look, I know you want to see her, but you've hurt her so badly. You need to give her some time to think things through. Fuck, how could you do this to her? You know what, just go away, because I really feel like hurting you right now," Pansy said as she shut the door in his face. _

_xxx_

_"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said. _

_"No, you don't have the right to say sorry. I'm just here to tell you we're over. You at least deserve to know where we stand," Hermione said coldly. _

_"Wait, please. I love you."_

_"You love me? You don't have the right to love me after what you did. Do you know how many nights I waited up for you to find out you weren't coming home? To wonder if it was something I did? I loved you, but you threw it in my face."_

_"I know and I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I admit that I was staying behind later with her, but we didn't do anything, except for what you saw. I promise. I thought I might have been falling for her, but when you were there, it made me realize that you mean more to me than anything. I want you, it just took me awhile to come back for you."_

_"You disgust me, what you did disgusts me. How could you do that to me?"_

_"I don't know okay? I've regret doing it."_

_"No, you don't. You regret getting caught, but you know what? This isn't my problem anymore and it's not yours anymore. Now you can go fuck everyone you want. I hate what you did to me. Who knew that you would turn out to be this kind of a person. At least now I know that now before it was too late. We're over."_

_"Why won't you listen to me? I love you, please let me make it up to you." _

_"I'm sorry, but I can't. You've hurt me too much this time. I can't do this anymore."_

_Hermione apparated away once more to Ginny's apartment and collapsed on her bed crying. _

xxx

Hermione shook her head as she cleared the memories from her head. She couldn't stay here any longer, not with him here. She could still feel the hurt every time she glanced his way and to know that the break up didn't affect him as much as he said hurt. He obviously took her words to heart because he had been hooking up with models left and right and she wondered what she had ever seen in him. Deciding that enough was enough, she decided to go in to say goodbye to Ginny and Pansy as well as other important guests she had to say goodbye to. As she entered the room, she cursed at her luck. At some of these parties, there was a hat that contained all the names of the guests. For a song, it would pick your partner and you had to dance unless you wanted to upset some very important people. In a flash, all the names left the hat and entered the hands of the guests. Some guests were completely ecstatic, some were indifferent and some were cursing their bad luck. When Hermione looked at her piece of paper, her face paled and that was all the indication that Pansy and Ginny needed to know

that she got him. On her paper it said in neat letters 'Draco Malfoy.'

She looked up at him to meet his stormy grey eyes looking at her. Deciding to suck it up, she walked over to him.

"Let's just get this over with," she whispered harshly in his ear as he put a hand on her waist and a hand in hers.

"Just look pleasant, we don't want to get bad press," he smirked.

Hermione felt like slapping him right then and there, but she knew she couldn't without drawing attention to themselves. She wanted desperately to leave , but his firm grip on her prevented her from doing it. Everyone looked at them in shock that they were paired up together. Headlines were swirling in Hermione's head, 'MALFOY AND GRANGER CONFIRM THEIR RELATIONSHIP' 'MALFOY BUYS A 4.5 MILLION DOLLAR HOUSE AND GRANGER IS MOVING IN' 'MALFOY AND GRANGER SPOTTED SHOPPING FOR BABY CLOTHES' 'MISCARRIAGE THREATENS TO DESTROY MALFOY AND GRANGER'S RELATIONSHIP' 'MALFOY CAUGHT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN; WHAT HAPPENS NOW?' 'MALFOY AND GRANGER BREAK UP; WILL THEY EVER GET BACK TOGETHER?' 'MALFOY SPOTTED AT THE UNDERGROUND WITH A MYSTERY WOMAN' and the headlines kept coming. The newspapers were actually well documented on what

happened in their relationship and she hated that the world knew what happened. The incident that caused everything to change and for them to start hating each other just like they did back in school.

"Smile," Draco said as he started the dance. Their dance.

"I am," she muttered with a smile.

She was panicking because this was the last dance that she wanted to dance. It was a complicated dance that involved a lot of twirling, lifting and it was a fast dance to match the music. If she didn't trust him to catch her after he tossed her in the air or twirled her, they would be in huge trouble. Hermione wondered if she could ever trust him again after all they had gone through. Hermione couldn't stand how hurt she had felt and had decided she never wanted to love again if it hurt that much.

"Just trust me, stop over thinking everything," he whispered.

"How can I trust you after everything that happened," she asked.

"I don't know, look I told you I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" he muttered.

Hermione didn't reply and just focused on the dance. She could remember this dance in her sleep, but the big lift would be coming up shortly. She decided that if she remembered all the good things that happened between them and currently pretended the bad stuff hadn't happened, she could do it. Trust him enough to catch her in front of thousands of people. Looking into his gray eyes that she could have

gotten lost in, she nodded to him and he understood what she meant. Hermione was ready. Finally, he twirled her and as soon as she was back in his arms he quickly lifted her up in the air for a few seconds before letting her down and holding their position as the song played it's last beat.

Looking into his eyes, Hermione could remember every single reason she fell in love with him and how he made her heart skip a beat without even trying. she remembered thinking that they were made for each other because they fit so perfectly together. It seemed like memories were flooding into their minds as they looked each other in the eyes. They could hear everyone separate from their partner but they were still holding their position.

"Could you ever give me another chance?" he whispered as he leaned a little closer to her.

Hermione's eyes watered, "I wish I could, I really do, but it's too soon. We lost a baby Draco and I found you with someone else. I was dealing with the loss on my own when I needed you so much. I know you were grieving too, but just looking at you still hurts. I love you, I don't think I'll ever stop, but I don't think I can. If we're meant to be together, it'll happen, you just have to believe. I'm sorry, but I just can't be in a relationship right now especially with you. Too much has happened."

"I know and I respect that. I'm sorry about what I did, it was so stupid and selfish. Just know that I'll be waiting for the day that you come back to me. I know we're supposed to be together. I love you don't ever forget that," Draco whispered to her as he kissed her. It was a goodbye kiss that they both needed and they had completely forgotten they were in public.

Everyone around them were standing in shock once again. It seemed like it was a talent that Draco and Hermione had and they were wondering what was going on. Weren't they broken up? Hermione squeezed Draco's hand one last time and with one more glance towards him, she left the building breaking into a run without a destination.

**Please Review :). **


End file.
